


remember me

by Acher_Pigeon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 3p, F/F, Futanari, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acher_Pigeon/pseuds/Acher_Pigeon
Summary: 预警：3P 法鸡（两个万圣节皮）x女巫（or魔女）3P 3P 3P 不接受别看！！！！设定小乱，一点点玻璃渣





	remember me

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：3P 法鸡（两个万圣节皮）x女巫（or魔女）  
> 3P 3P 3P 不接受别看！！！！  
> 设定小乱，一点点玻璃渣

安吉拉记得那个故事，当时她就藏在人群里，斗篷的帽子遮去了她一半的视线，这样不仅让别人看不见她的脸，也让她自己封闭在一个安静的空间里。  
没人理会她，也没人询问她。  
她在愤怒叫骂的人群中沉默，抬起眼来只能从挥舞的手臂中看见绞刑架，她看着骑士被人推搡上台，粗硬的麻绳在远处看起来如同一条鱼线，颤巍巍地挂上骑士的脖颈，像是钓起的一条鱼。  
啊，如果不是你就好了。她在心里想，失去血色的嘴唇跟着入耳的口号颤抖起来。  
“杀了她！杀了她！”  
“杀了……我。”  
突然滑开的踏板打破了那一瞬间的寂静，安吉拉听见骨头被拧断，咔嗒地一声，绷直的鱼线划开了她的心。  
人群欢呼，不过一会儿又悻悻散开，只留下骑士的尸体悬挂在半空中，孤苦伶仃地摇摆着。  
安吉拉做梦会惊醒，她从来没回头看过，她害怕自己会崩溃。但她每一次在梦中回头看去，只能看见法芮尔残破的脸，她抚摸她的脸颊，那上面是早已失去温度的冰凉。  
于是，每次从梦中醒来，才想起那个人已经离去的事实。  
你们都有罪。

血液勾勒而出的魔法阵在丛林中扩散着腥气，夜晚的冷风里也裹夹着这股令人作呕的味道。  
安吉拉将最后一笔封上，她转头看身后的人，黑红色的血在月光下投射出银白的金属光泽，如此的月光让她的神色几近疯狂。  
“亲爱的，我们再也不会孤身一人了。”  
魔灵颤颤巍巍地点头，另外一只手按住正在流血的伤口。  
“您要成功了，魔女大人。”  
她浸满鲜血的双手合拢，吟唱咒语。  
月色下扬起了蓝色的尘埃，暗红色的魔法阵开始闪烁起亮光，魔灵的眼睛承受不住这样的光芒，她稍微眯起眼来，眼见之处，魔女翻飞的斗篷快要遮去了那个小小的影子。  
森林里的野兽开始嚎叫，她感受到了从魔法阵中源源不断流出的魔力，这实在不太妙，法芮尔本来想制止安吉拉的，但是……  
她看着她无比疯狂又无比虔诚的模样，默默按住了自己被割开放血的伤口。  
算了吧……其实我什么都不是……

耀眼的光芒打破了森林的宁静，魔灵的眼睛很难承受这样炫目的白光，她闭上眼，狂风便呼啸着从她耳边略过，伴随着远处野兽惊恐的呜咽，还有从魔法阵中心传出的愤怒哀嚎。  
法芮尔感到压抑，察觉到那个被召唤的灵魂的强大之处，她不由自主地跪下来，本身空无一物的脑内突然涌起了许多记忆碎片，她的脖颈像是被人勒住，难受得快要窒息。  
法芮尔从这些巨大的信息量中醒过来时，她呆愣地抚摸着自己脖颈上的肌肤，放佛那里还存在着一道勒痕。但是此刻已经恢复了平静，她回过神来，终于见着了那个通体幽蓝色的灵体。  
精致的铠甲或许是上个世纪的产物，如今只有在某些庆典时才能看到骑士们穿着。愤怒的灵体将魔女压在身下，口中只能发出混沌的声音。  
“安……魔女大人！”  
“没关系，不用担心我，”安吉拉的言语安抚着魔灵，双手却捧上了眼前幽蓝透明的灵魂，她小心翼翼地说着话，好像一不小心就会令它消失：“啊，我亲爱的骑士。”  
“魔女大人，你这样太危险了，这个愤怒的灵体没有记忆，它会伤害你的！”  
话音刚落，眼前的魔女便不顾劝阻，凑近了骑士的灵魂——她在亲吻她。  
骑士积压的感情瞬间将法芮尔的理智摧残干净，骑士灵魂深处与她产生感应，令她回想起那些被遗忘的记忆。  
一声怒吼从漆黑的森林中爆发。  
骑士掉转女巫的身体，让安吉拉坐在自己的怀中，她亲吻她的耳垂，将衣领扯开拉向两边，露出胸口雪白的肌肤。  
安吉拉没有挣扎，她的眼睛如同母鹿般动人，即便曾经作为一个无情的魔女，她现在看起来也显得特别可怜。  
然而魔灵跪到她的面前，抚摸着她的脸颊，又摇了摇头：“我失去的灵魂，怎么忍心伤害你……但是安吉拉，你从来没有回应过我的感情。”  
“你要折磨我到什么时候？”  
“我很后悔，”安吉拉摇头，闪烁的泪珠便滑下来，留下银色的痕迹，“也很想念你。”  
“所以用身体偿还？”  
“没办法的事，你一声不吭替我受罚的时候，就从没考虑过我的感受。”  
骑士发出不耐烦地低吼，肿胀的下体顶撞着安吉拉的屁股，魔灵看着女巫被另外一个自己侮辱的样子，也感到前所未有的兴奋。法芮尔从正面压了上去，一紫一蓝将魔女夹在中间，前后都是魔物粗壮坚硬的性物。  
法芮尔吸吮着魔女的颈窝，等听见安吉拉粗重的喘息时才凑到她的耳边说：“现在两个魔物才能满足你了？”  
欣赏着安吉拉的耳根急速变红，她还在“纠正”着法芮尔的错误，糊里糊涂地说着没法再召回灵魂返回魔物的体内，所以只能……  
但是法芮尔不想听，她全身发热，两只手与另外两只冰凉的手交错着，撕扯开魔女柔软的布甲，她粗壮的硬器顶在安吉拉小腹上，眼见着骑士早已在下方夺得先机，握住了安吉拉挺立的乳房，粉色的乳尖在空气中随着手指的动作，颤颤巍巍地变换着形状。  
“嘁！”上方的紫色魔灵有些生气，干脆撤下身来，转到一旁将性器塞进魔女的嘴里。  
与此同时，幽蓝色的硬物在外有了足够的湿润后，也紧跟着从魔女的下身狠狠进入。  
安吉拉呜咽的声音被全数堵了回去，她稍微合眼消化被冲撞填满的快感，眼泪便顺着通红的眼角流下来，法芮尔不经意瞥见她这副失神的样子，底下的玩意儿马上又涨大几分，顶端流出些黏腻的体液。  
底下的骑士可不管这么多，她的理智早已不剩多少，只管迎合着本性和安吉拉亲近，粗蛮的顶撞下，安吉拉只好握住了眼前的性物，被迫上下吞吐着口中的粗硬物。  
皎月之下，看着安吉拉这般光景，法芮尔要射出来只是一小会的事。

* * *

 

作为魔物，本来就是供人驱使的工具，也不会有多么复杂的感情。  
能召唤出两个属于同一灵体，如此相仿的魔物，不知该夸赞魔女的才能，还是该说这是上天的惩罚？  
但法芮尔从来不是因为代替魔女受刑而成为了愤怒的魔物，她看着安吉拉腿间承受着非常人般的巨物，身下的枝叶上全是两个魔物喷射出的白浊液体，她有些不自然地扭过头去。  
“对你来说，侮辱骑士才会更兴奋是吗，这就是你从来不回应我的感情的理由？  
“看着骑士的尊严被践踏，被奴役，才是你的目的，是不是？”  
质问这些话的同时，安吉拉正弓着腰被蓝色魔物压在岩石上操弄，她抬起头来看着魔灵，又被骑士粗暴地啃咬着肩膀按下去，下体一遍遍地开辟荒野，顶至最深处。  
法芮尔只觉得自己和工具一般，无论是活着，还是死了。  
但她触摸安吉拉的身体时，她被那样的柔软缠住了，她被带到安吉拉前方亲吻，黏腻缠绵的吻让她忘了自己的愤怒，安吉拉在她的怀中被小心顶撞着，发出细碎的呻吟。  
“我想要保护你，”安吉拉伏在她的肩窝喘息，“我以为一切都会结束，人们会忘了和魔女勾结的骑士，我会有很多话想对你说，但是你离开后——  
“我也像是死了。”  
法芮尔轻轻亲吻安吉拉的脸颊，将她拥入怀中。  
骑士的性器从安吉拉下体拔出来后，魔灵勃起的巨物便再度插了进去，两个魔物一退一进，急不可耐地找寻冲撞着入口，一妙也不想错失这个温存之地，最后终于得到了充足的扩张，借着穴口的缝隙一同挤了进去。  
如此的刺激让三个人都陷入了疯狂，静谧的森林中只有爱人的喘息回荡在耳边，挤压的饱胀感差点令安吉拉昏迷过去，她的下体一刻也不停歇地接受着外来的顶弄，泄出的体液顺着性器交合处流淌而下，肉体的结合发出淫靡的啪啪声。  
“你果然是魔女，”法芮尔尽力控制着自己，“各种意义上的。”  
骑士也像是同意这个说法，狠狠往里顶撞了一下。  
“你们两个……不要在这种事上达成共识啊……”安吉拉回头瞪了蓝色的灵体一眼，身下的魔灵却又开始把弄她的乳房，这下真叫人有些应付不过来了。  
“这叫骑士精神。”  
“完全不……哈啊……”安吉拉的话语被身后的人堵住了，骑士修长的手指伸进她的口中，压住了那条灵巧的舌头，尚未吞咽的津液顺着盔甲流下，落在魔灵的颈间。  
两个人默契地加快了速度，倾泻而出的低吼伴随着体内的爆发，终于将白浊的体液射入安吉拉的体内。  
看着安吉拉颤抖的身体全数接纳了自己，法芮尔抚摸着她的小腹，好像依旧能感受自己阴茎的抽搐似的。  
她笑着和安吉拉打趣：“会不会就这样怀上我的孩子。”  
“啪，”魔灵的脸上被轻轻拍了一下，安吉拉撑起身体，晶莹透亮的蓝色眼睛与她对视。  
“骑士精神，谁骑谁？”  
法芮尔勾住安吉拉的脖子，将她拉下来和自己紧紧相贴。  
“宝贝，当然是你来骑我们了。”

END


End file.
